Mortal Kombat (2011)'s Challenge Tower Dialogue
Training: Special Tech Land each special attack within 25 seconds. Jax: '''Let's see what you've got! '''Sonya: '''Sir, yes sir!! Training: Defense Avoid or Block all incoming attacks for 15 seconds. '''Jax: '''Today we're gonna work on your defense. '''Jax: '''If I manage to land a hit, you owe me lunch. Get ready! Training: Offense Land at least 15 hits in 45 seconds. '''Jax: '''Let's see if you can dish it out as well! Try to hit me! Training: X-Ray Training Build up your Super Meter to level 3 and land an X-Ray attack on your opponent! '''Jax: We've received reports of a strange creature roaming around this location. Baraka: Die, human! Jax: '''There it is!... Let's see what he's made of. Training: Finishing Techniques Perform the displayed Fatality Input correctly. '''Jax: '''He's the Tarkatan general! We can't let that monster live. '''Sonya: I'm on it! The Hard Way Jax: '''Alright, ugly, I don't know who or what you are, but you are in my way. '''Jax: You want to do this the easy way... or the hard way? Cyborg: '''Safety disabled! Kombat mode engaged! '''Jax: Hard way it is! In-terror-gation Target different locations on your opponent's body Jax: '''Come get some! '''Baraka: '''There is fight in you! '''Baraka: '''He will make good sport! Ambushed! Kill 20 Tarkatans before they reach you. '''Jax: '''This can't be good... '''Tarkatan: '''Destroy him! '''Jax: '''Come and get it! This Is The Pits! '''Jax: Where is that yellow son of ... Scorpion: 'I am here! The Invincible Reptile '''Jax: '''Lots of carnage down here. No signs of life... '''Reptile: '''Hissssss! '''Jax: '''Who said that? '''Jax: '''If I could just shock him with a ground pound... Hey Jerk Defeat Your Opponent while you do 200% damage. '''Stunt Man: '''You aren't so tough Cage! Once the tabloids hear how I put you out, the studios will cast me as the lead! '''Johnny Cage: '''You think my skill is just smoke and mirrors? You asked for it! Round Two Defeat Your Opponent while you do 50% damage. '''Johnny Cage: '''Alright, let's make this interesting... '''Johnny Cage: '… one hand tied behind my back! Walking Dead Defeat the Zombie before you are pushed to the edge. '''Johnny Cage: '''Bring it on! SWAT Kill them all before you are overrun! '''Johnny Cage: '''More freakin zombies! Can't shake em! '''Stryker: '''Aim for the head!... LOCK AND LOAD! I'm a Celebrity '''Johnny Cage: '''What the hell are you guys doing?! We're filming here! '''Sonya: We're sealing this area off. It's not safe here. Johnny Cage: Like hell you are! Now get off my set! I've got a movie to make! One Hand Tied Behind Your Back A foolish boast leaves Scorpion allowed to use only his special moves against Jax. I Hate Teddies! Defend your right to hate Teddies! Mileena: '''..I wanted to give you this teddy..I made it myself! '''Scorpion: '''I hate teddies! '''Mileena: '''I worked so hard on this!! You have to accept it! '''Mileena: '''Please won't you take it?! '''Mileena: '''It's really soft and fluffy! '''Mileena: '''Here, have it! Yin And Yang '''Scorpion: '''We are not afraid of you Raiden! '''Raiden: '''You should be. I've Got Friends in Low Places Use Scorpion's Enhanced Hell Fire to burn the Lin Kuei. Poisoned Rage The two rivals have been poisoned, but their rage fuels the fight. Damage your foe to stay alive! '''Scorpion: '''I will burn you to ash! '''Sub-Zero: '''When Hell freezes over! Foul Ball Perform Nightwolf's Deadpool Fatality against his opponent. '''Nightwolf: I will defeat you! Reflect And Connect Use the Reflect to send back 5 projectiles in under 30 seconds. Nightwolf: '''Your missiles can not touch me, Sektor. Spirit Walk Defeat your inner demon! '''Nightwolf: '''I cannot stay in the Spirit Realm for long! Big Shoulders Nightwolf has only shoulder charge. Ermac has only specials. '''Nightwolf: '''You are many spirits, Ermac, but you are not one with the spirit world. '''Ermac: '''The spirit world is irrelevant. Shao Kahn's will is all that matters! '''Nightwolf: I pity you... Ancestral Light Your Opponent can only be damaged within the light. Nightwolf: '''Ancestors, grant me the strength! Shaolin Monk: Act 1 '''Raiden: '''You won your first Mortal Kombat Tournament, Earth has been spared, but Shang Tsung is a poor loser. '''Raiden: '''This is Goro's Lair, it is one of Shang Tsung's traps. You must find your way out and find Shang Tsung. No Throw = No Go Defeat your opponent with a throw Demon Hunter Use your knife to kill 8 demons before they reach you. Pulling My Strings '''Kano: '''Nice haircut mate! Your head will look great on my...what...I...feel...... '''Quan Chi: '''Yesss… I command you now. '''Quan Chi: '''Impossible! The Hell With This! Defeat your opponent while avoiding the hands of hell. Discombobulated '''Kano: '''Whoa... I don't feel so hot. My head... You have been dazed. The controls are randomized. Survive Koins You can't lose, but the more hits you get in, the more koins you get. '''Kabal: '''I will accept your generous donation. Keep Away From Me! '''Sonya: '''Stay the hell away from me. '''Kabal: '''What? No kiss? Bloody Pulp Hit Sub-Zero in different parts of his body to win. '''Kabal: '''Our battle ends when you are DEAD! Healing Light Stay in the light '''Kabal: '''I've seen the light! Assassination Proclamation Stop him from charging up his lightning attack. '''Kabal: '''Your extermination is at hand! '''Nightwolf: '''I will not fall to you Kabal. The ancestors will give me strength! Stealth '''Reptile: '''Now, to sneak in... '''Liu Kang: '''I can sense you...show yourself! '''Reptile: '''Impressive! But I do not need stealth to defeat you. The Best Laid Plan '''Shang Tsung: '''Reptile, you are my most trusted assassin, which is why I have chosen you for this task! '''Shang Tsung: '''I have brought you to Earthrealm to seek out and destroy the most powerful of earth's kombatants before the next tournament '''Shang Tsung: '''Do not fail me! '''Reptile: '''Yes, Shang Tsung... '''Shang Tsung: '''Your first victim is the one known as Johnny Cage! Follow our plan and his companions will come to you! '''Johnny Cage: '''Time to get a little ring work in before the big premiere tonight! Gotta get pumped up for the ladies! '''Reptile: '''Sssssssssssssss!! '''Johnny Cage: '''That is the craziest workout getup I've ever seen! Whoa...hold on a minute...stop! '''Johnny Cage: '''Fan or not, Nothing's gonna keep me from the premiere of "Breaknose Mountain"! 1st Responder '''Stryker: '''Cage! What did you get yourself into?? '''Stryker: '''This is Stryker ...it looks like we have a... '''Stryker: '''Ahhh! You melted my com! What the hell was that?! '''Reptile: '''A taste of what is to come mortal! '''Stryker: '''Spit on this! Dodge Stryker's projectiles! '''Stryker: '''Quick little sucker aren't you? Looks like we have to do this the hard way...get ready for a little police brutality! Spin Cycle '''Reptile: '''This is the location of the Black Dragon... I will wait. '''Kabal: '''What the!? Whoever you are, you have made a big mistake. Who Ya Gonna Call? '''Jax: '''This is the location, What the?... Did something escape from the zoo? '''Sonya: '''This is disgusting! Who could have done this? '''Reptile: '''HISSSSSS... '''Sonya: '''Jax... '''Jax: '''I see it... Call for backup...hopefully they get here soon! Target Practice You must lead your target if you are going to land 5 missiles. Sheer Madness Defeat your opponent. The more successful the attacks, the bigger your attack bonuses. Frankenstein '''Kabal: '''We sure had fun dismembering your pal! Hahaha '''Sektor: '''Give me his body! '''Smoke: '''Don't worry. When we're done with you, you can join him in the scrapyard! '''Cyrax: '''Now you will pay!! Your Time To Shine Destroy all the zombies before time runs out. Special Attacks are specially effective. '''Sub-Zero: '''The power of the Lin Kuei will destroy you. '''Zombie: '''Brains! Mess You Up Hit Scorpion in different parts of his body to win. '''Sub-Zero: '''Our battle ends here! The Burning Man '''Tarkatan Leader: '''I will kill you even if I must kill myself to do so!! AHHHHHHH!!! Out on a Limb Toss your limbs Resurrection! Finish your opponent with a fatality to take care of them once and for all. Shaolin Monk: Act 2 '''Raiden: '''I believe your presence here is still a mystery to Shang Tsung, but you cannot defeat him alone. '''Raiden: '''There is an ally here who may be of aid to you. Her name is Kitana. '''Liu Kang: '''You're beautiful, who are you? '''Kitana: '''I am Kitana, the loyal daughter of Shao Kahn, the eternal emperor of Outworld! '''Kitana: '''And you are enemies of this realm, and therefore, my enemies! '''Raiden: '''She is being controlled by a holding spell. You must release her from the spell and set her free. '''Liu Kang or Kung Lao: Wait!! Don't kill her, we need her! Raiden: 'Good, you have freed Kitana of her spell. '''Kitana: '''You killed her! She was my best friend, and you killed her!! '''Liu Kang or Kung Lao: '''She tried to kill us. I am.. sorry. You were under a spell of some sort and were trying to kill us '''Kitana: '..I am remembering now... this is terrible. I blame Shao Kahn for this! Usurper of my father's throne! Carnage Carnival Throw as many bombs into the bucket as you can in 30 seconds. You are awarded koins for every bomb that lands in the bucket. What Is Your Major Malfunction? Defeat your opponent before you explode '''Cyrax: Malfunction detected! Explosive device launch failure! Kung Lao: '''I have you now! Fire And Forget...Literally Each of Cyrax's Special Moves can only be used once. '''Cyrax: '''Special Weapons systems malfunction detected. Use of special attacks limited. Glitch In The System Defeat Your Opponent! Every attack performed reduces overall damaged done by 2%. '''Cyrax: '''Malfunction detected in mainframe. Combat systems shutting down. Power Down Your speed will slowly decrease '''Cyrax: '''Navigation systems failure detected. Friendly Sparring Using any special attacks or hat attacks will forfeit the match! Not-So-Friendly Sparring Land 5 special attacks or hat attacks before your opponent does! United Again Kill them all before you are overrun! '''Kung Lao: '''The temple is under assault! '''Liu Kang: '''Come, brother! We must defend the other monks from these mindless invaders. The Great Kung Lao Watch out for special attacks! Prove Your Worth A rogue faction has risen up to challenge your command. Rip them to shreds! '''Tarkatan: '''Today you fall, Baraka! But I'm His Favorite! Jealous of your power, the assassin known as Mileena leaps into battle to prove that she is the superior fighter. '''Mileena: '''You will not take my place at Shao Kahn's side! Assault on the Palace While recovering from the day's battles, the palace is attacked by remnants of the rogue Tarkatan forces! Put your differences aside and join battle with Mileena to protect the Emperor. '''Mileena: We will finish our fight later! Protect The Fallen Mileena has fallen in battle. Protect her as she heals from her grievous wounds. She will join you once she has recovered. Mileena: '''Give me a moment... Now You Are Just Showing Off... Your bloodlust on the battlefield has caught the eye of the Emperor. Do battle in Kahn's Coliseum to prove that you are the most fearsome warrior alive. '''Shao Kahn: '''Prove yourself to me Tarkatan! Horse '''Shao Kahn: '''Kitana, this fight will not be easy. Do not disgrace me! '''Kitana: '''I will make you proud, Father! '''Shao Kahn: '''Jade... kill Kitana! '''Jade: '''I will obey, my emperor!! Match or exceed damage inflicted by Jade Projected Anger '''Shao Kahn: '''Impressive! Now fight without fist or feet! '''Shao Kahn: '''Excellent! When Brigands Attack! '''Tarkatan Brigands: '''Stop! You will not pass! '''Kitana: '''You dare stand before the Princess of Outworld?! Frost Bitten Avoid Sub-Zero's pulsing ice shield or you will become frozen. '''Kitana: '''Sub-Zero, a shield of frost will not protect you! '''Sub-Zero: '''We shall see! Sibling Rivalry '''Kitana: '''Uhhh...I feel weak... '''Mileena: '''Yes! You have been poisoned, dear sister...by my hand! '''Kitana: '''Mileena…why? '''Mileena: '''Because I am destined to be princess of Outworld! '''Jade: '''Mileena, you will have to contend with me as well! '''Mileena: '''As you wish! It's Not Easy Jade vs Reptile, special attacks only '''Reptile: '''The color your outfit pleases me! '''Jade: '''Nothing about you is pleasing! '''Reptile: '''It is not easy being green. Portality Defeat 10 Tarkatans! '''Tarkatans: '''Rawr! '''Jade: '''Step aside. I have need for that portal. '''Tarkatans: '''This portal is off limits to all but Shao Kahn! '''Jade: '''We will see about that... Watch the Face Hit Cage 20 times in the face to win. '''Johnny Cage: '''How can you resist a face like mine? '''Jade: '''Like this! '''Johnny Cage: '''Whoah! Hold on a minute! Watch the face, baby! '''Jade: '''I am not your baby. Specials Are My Thing Defeat your opponent while only your special moves can hurt them. '''Jade: '''I will kill you both! Shaolin Monk: Act 3 '''Raiden: '''Liu Kang, Kung Lao, every assassin you kill here weakens Shang Tsung. You must kill them all. '''Kung Lao: '''Then Liu Kang can be with his girlfriend. '''Liu Kang: '''Kitana is not my girlfriend... '''Baraka: '''Time to die humans! '''Reptile: '''I will bathe in your warm blood. '''Raiden: '''You have won this battle, but you must continue searching for Shang Tsung. Fury of the Ancestors Unleash the fury of the Ancestors Storm Front Watch out for lightning strikes. Clarity Defeat your ancient enemy! '''Nightwolf: '''You have plagued my ancestors for the last time! Ancestral Weapons Defeat your opponent with only Nightwolf's weapon attacks! '''Baraka: '''Your attacks cannot hurt me, human! '''Nightwolf: '''My weapons are guided by the Ancestors. Soul Glow Defeat four enemies in a non stop endurance match. Each victory power ups Nightwolf. Kat's Klaws Sai blast only. Kitana uses only fans. '''Mileena: '''Your fans are no match for my sais, sister! '''Kitana: '''Father would not approve of our fighting. '''Mileena: '''It was Shao Kahn who sent me to KILL you! Only A Matter Of Time Survive until you can counter attack. '''Mileena: '''I enjoy toying with my prey. Fire Walls Stay away from the edges or you will get burned. Back To Back Enemies come from all sides. Tear them apart! Use Mileena's aerial attack on enemies jumping in from the left. Use Baraka's aerial attack on enemies jumping in from the right. Use Mileena's ground attack on enemies jumping in from the left. Use Baraka's ground attack on enemies jumping in from the right. Air Cannon Catch Liu Kang with an air throw to win. '''Smoke: '''You are not the first foe I have defeated tonight. Nor will you be the last. Barriers Defeat Your Opponent while the playfield is shorter. Now You See Me Smoke has lost control of his visibility. And still the challenges come. '''Kung Lao: '''I can hear you! Show yourself! '''Smoke: '''Your death will be quick. Tireless Assault Shang Tsung will punish anyone whose defense falters. '''Raiden: '''DEFEND YOURSELF! '''Smoke: '''It will be an honor to do battle with a thunder god. The Lair of the Beast Your assassination target is finally at hand. Sheeva must die. '''Sheeva: '''I may not be able to see you, but I can smell the stink of Earthrealm about you. '''Smoke: '''Are the Shokan as powerful as stories say? '''Sheeva: '''Try me and see, little assassin. It's Alive! You can only use your trance attack. '''Scorpion: '''I will serve you no longer! '''Quan Chi: '''You cannot defy me, Scorpion. '''Quan Chi: '''I command you to OBEY! Don't Take Too Long Defeat your opponent. The longer it takes you the harder it will become. '''Quan Chi: '''Your soul will be mine! Win Quickly Kill your opponent quickly. '''Quan Chi: '''I will defeat you! High Noon Shoot a moving target. '''Stryker: '''This town ain't big enough for the both of us! '''Sonya: '''I won't fight a fellow lawman! '''Stryker: '''Then you best get out of Dodge! Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Kill them all before you are overrun! '''Stryker: '''It's an army of Cyber Ninjas! '''Sonya: '''Hurry, let's take them out before they are fully upgraded. Make Your Move Survive until you can counter attack. '''Stryker: '''Hold it right there. Don't make me hurt you. I've Fallen and Can't Get Up '''Stryker: '''Sonya!! '''Kano: '''She's finished mate! Hahahaha! '''Stryker: '''Sonya just hold on! '''Stryker: '''Kano I'm going to enjoy tearing you in half!! Shaolin Monk: Act 4 '''Liu Kang: '''Where the hell is Shang Tsung? '''Scorpion: '''You have no hope of winning! '''Sub-Zero: '''Whoever you are, it matters little. I have learned to call everyone enemy. '''Kung Lao: '''You know what they say about a cold day in hell..this is it. Listen To Your Elders Can you survive only using your special moves? '''Raiden: '''By the Elder Gods, I command you to stop. Life Swap Every 15 seconds health will be swapped between players. Have To Share '''Raiden: '''You are not prepared for such power! '''Kung Lao: We shall see!! Elder God's Wrath Can you defeat three opponents? Raiden: '''Feel my WRATH! CUT! The more you beat up your opponent, the bigger reward you'll receive. '''Johnny Cage: '''You're a director? Not for one of MY movies! Double Trouble Cage must win the fight with only 25% health or less remaining. '''Johnny Cage: '''Hmmm, lousy casting! This guy looks nothing like me! Old Friends For Dinner Kill zombie Jax and zombie Sonya. If an enemy bites you it will heal itself and gain an increase in damage. '''Johnny Cage: '''Jax?... Sonya? What's.... up? '''Jax: '''Fooooood... '''Sonya: '''Fleessshhhh….brains.... '''Johnny Cage: '''OK....Enough of the witty banter out of you two. They Have Adapted The zombies have changed to become immune to your attacks. Light Zombies are immune to Johnny Cage's Forceball. Darker Zombies are immune to Stryker's Pistol. '''Stryker: '''Damnit! Looks like they've adapted to our weapons. You take the lighter ones, I'll take the darker ones! '''Johnny Cage: '''You got it! Eau De Goro Zombie Goro has been unleashed. The stench of death weakens you slowly as the fight progresses. '''Johnny Cage: '''Uhhh...what is that smell?? '''Goro: '''RAAAARRRRRR!!! '''Johnny Cage: '''Holy...that is foul. I'm getting...dizzy... GOTCHA! '''Jax: '''Kano! '''Kano: '''Outta my way, Jax!! '''Jax: '''You're not getting away this time! '''Jax: '''Time to own up! '''Kano: '''Ahhhh! I'm gonna kill you!! '''Kano: '''Ahhhhhhh!! '''Kano: '''Stop hitting me! New Jax City Jax must successfully perform at least one each of Jax's grapple attacks. '''Jax: '''What the? I really don't have the time to deal with thi... '''Kabal: '''Jax! Where's your girlfriend, Sonya? '''Jax: '''Watch your mouth jerk! '''Kabal: '''C'mon! Earthquake Don't forget to use your Groundpound Don't Lose Your Head Jax's head is not screwed on very well right now. Don't lose your head. '''Sonya: '''Jax, what're you doing?! The surgeon ordered you to stay in the IC ward! Those sutures are still fresh! '''Jax: '''Duty calls. Cyber Wars Defeat The Tekunin. '''Cyrax: '''Your arms were constructed from stolen Tekunin designs. '''Jax: '''Like Hell they are! Who are the Tekunin? '''Cyrax: '''I will retrieve them by force if necessary. Specials Anyone Defeat Your Opponent using your special moves. '''Sindel: '''I will show no mercy! The Queen's Guard Kill them all before you are overrun! '''Sindel: '''Let us make quick work of these invaders. Slow And Painful Death Kill your opponent quickly. '''Sindel: '''I will shatter your circuits! Turn On The Light Use Nightwolf's Lightning to restore the lights. '''Nightwolf: '''Sektor's visor is equipped with night vision. '''Nightwolf: '''I must dispel the darkness to eliminate that advantage. Backup Arrives! Defeat Your Opponents! '''Sonya: '''He has to be around here some... AGHH! '''Kano: '''Hey blondie! I hear you have been looking for me! '''Jax: '''Sonya! This is what happens when you sneak off on your own. Now get up and let's finish what you started! Against Super Strength '''Sonya: '''Looks like someone's been eating their vitamins! '''Nightwolf: '''I have achieved a stronger connection to the spirits. Care to test me? Scarface Getting caught in a spin attack will disorient you, causing your attack buttons to swap. '''Kabal: '''You don't stand a chance. It's Kombat Time! Defeat All Opponents! '''Mileena: '''You Earthrealm females have much to learn of Kombat. '''Sonya: '''We'll see about that! It's All Led Up To This You've finally caught Kano. Payback time! '''Sonya: '''I've been waiting for this, Kano. You're not getting away this time. Gor-owned '''Johnny Cage: '''Nice costume buddy, but Johnny-Con is not until next month '''Goro: '''DIE! '''Johnny Cage: '''Man, you fans get more serious every year! '''Sonya: '''Uhh, Johnny... '''Johnny Cage: '''No, it's ok. No sacrifice is too great for my fans. Who should I make the autograph out to? '''Goro: '''RAAAAAAWWWWWRRR! '''Johnny Cage: '''Can you spell that? Don't Hit A Girl Hit Sonya in different parts of their body to win. '''Sonya: '''Didn't your momma teach you not to hit girls? '''Sonya: '''Looks like this'll be your first lesson in manners. Together Forever Smoke has been brainwashed and supercharged by Shao Kahn. Avoid him when he turns red. '''Noob Saibot: '''You reek of Shao Kahn's sorcery. '''Smoke: '''And you will serve him, or perish. I'll Hit A Lady Your opponent is continually charging up. Trap her in a Black Hole to reset the buff. '''Jade: '''Out of my way, ninja. '''Noob Saibot: '''No Outworlder commands me! Home Team Advantage Quan Chi has the advantage in the Netherrealm. Watch out for the exploding floor. '''Noob Saibot: '''Sorcerer! Does your treachery know no bounds? '''Quan Chi: '''You are in my world now. Still A Noob You must connect with all your Special Attacks! '''Noob Saibot: '''You are a fool. '''Johnny Cage: '''I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am. '''Noob Saibot: '''Die! Sparring Specials Practice landing each of your special moves. '''Raiden: '''Show me what Bo' Rai Cho has taught you. '''Liu Kang: '''With pleasure, Master Raiden. I Will Drink Your Soul Shang Tsung's soul drain has been super-charged. '''Shang Tsung: '''Come to me. I will add your strength to my own. Bloodsport! Spill Reptile's blood with your bicycle kick. '''Liu Kang: '''I will not stop until you have shed your last drop of blood! '''Reptile: '''Bold words! '''Liu Kang: '''We will know soon enough! Kombo To Win Stun your opponent with Liu Kang's speed advantage. This Hammer Is My Hammer In 30, seconds, Shao Kahn will enrage. Beat him before then. '''Liu Kang: '''Shao Kahn! Your invasion of Earthrealm ends here! '''Shao Kahn: '''I shall enjoy making you suffer. Split Up Only Cyrax's Buzz Saw can hurt the opponent. '''Cyrax: '''I say we split up! The Drain Game Use your net to drain his super meter. System Crash You will randomly shut down '''Cyrax: '''System malfunction! Upgrade Complete! You are better, faster, stronger. Now kill someone. Use It or Lose It! Defeat your opponent and perform a Fatality on him! '''Sub-Zero: '''Noob! Only one of us leaves this place alive. Right to Bear Arms If a fighter loses more than half their health, their arms will fall off. The Common Cold You must connect with all your Special Attacks! '''Sub-Zero: '''Your hair looks like a mess! Maybe I can help with that? '''Sindel: '''Yeah it becomes unmanageable in the heat and humidity. '''Sub-Zero: '''Oh do I have a cure for that! Retro Reincarnation Finish your opponent with a fatality to take care of them once and for all. Hyper Kombat The game has been sped up. Can you react fast enough? Going All Out Neither foe can block. '''Ermac: '''We are Ermac. You cannot defeat us. Super Charger The Super Charger switches back and forth between players. '''Ermac: '''Your soul shall join us. '''Sindel: '''You presume too much! Wait For It Survive until you can counter attack. '''Ermac: '''We are made stronger through kombat! See Saw Your position tilts the arena. The uphill fighter will have increased speed and damage. Shaolin Monk: Act 5 '''Liu Kang: '''Finally found you. Sorry to tell you, but we've killed all of your assassins! '''Kung Lao: '''With all of them dead, you have no strength left in you! '''Shang Tsung: '''HAHAHA! Is that what your "Master Raiden" told you?! '''Shang Tsung: '''Fools! Now your souls and this world will be mine!! '''Goro: '''It would have been better for you to have died in my lair. '''Liu Kang or Kung Lao: '''I don't get it.. didn't Raiden say he would be weak.. Dismembering The Good Times! Shao Kahn has granted you the honor of killing the captured Tarkatans! '''Shao Kahn: '''You have done well! Enjoy your reward! Enough Is Enough! Enough is enough! Bathe in the blood of the Tarkatan rogues and put down their revolt! There Can Be Only One To prove beyond a doubt that you are the leader of the Tarkatan horde, an example must be made of an upstart Tarkatan warrior. '''Tarkatan General: '''Your time is past Baraka. Command of the Tarkatan horde will be MINE! Rogue Element Reptile has emerged as the leader of the Tarkatan rogues. Defeat this powerful adversary and regain your standing among the Tarkatan race! '''Reptile: '''Come Baraka...come and face the true commander of the Horde! Four Arms Defeat Sheeva, Goro, and Kintaro with one life bar. Playing With Fire You may only use skull attacks. '''Shang Tsung: '''I will burn you alive! '''Liu Kang: '''You rely too much on sorcery, Shang Tsung! Arise From Your Grave '''Shang Tsung: '''Now you will witness the unstoppable power of my Zombie horde! No Seriously, I'm Popular Jade has built up quite a following. Beware the Lin Kuei! To Do List Shang Tsung must complete a series of tasks before defeating his opponent Hyper Kombat 2 The game has been sped up. Can you react fast enough? I'm Not Dead Yet Finish your opponent with a fatality to take care of them once and for all. Life Swap 2 Every 10 seconds health will be swapped between players. Smoke Him Out You must connect with all your Special Attacks! '''Smoke: '''Can you handle everything I got? '''Sindel: '''Oh, I can handle everything and more. '''Smoke: '''We will see! Slow Motion Sub-Zero's ice moves will slow you down. Avoid them. '''Sub-Zero: '''You cannot escape death's cold embrace. '''Smoke: '''How will you kill that which you cannot touch? I Feel Sick... '''Jade: '''Urp… I feel sick. Your Earthrealm food is poison! '''Johnny Cage: '''I'm actually feeling great. I told you not to get the chicken. They always undercook it at that place. Out on a Limb 2 Toss your limbs You've Already Won Me Over Defeat Sindel and Sheeva with the help of the Lin Kuei. Shao Kahn '''Shao Kahn: '''Welcome to my coliseum! '''Jade: '''It is an honor, Emperor!! '''Shao Kahn: '''Let Mortal Kombat begin!! Money For Specials Use your specials to earn big rewards. '''Scorpion: '''Get Over Here! Fire And Ice Defeat Cyber Sub-Zero with Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Alternate Summon Flames and Iceball attacks. '''Scorpion: '''To defeat Cyber Sub-Zero we must alternately freeze and burn him. '''Scorpion: '''My fire and your ice will shatter his cybernetics. You Killed My Family Sub-Zero must pay the price for what he did to you. '''Scorpion: '''You killed them! Admit your guilt! '''Sub-Zero: '''I admit NOTHING! Shaolin Monk: Final Act '''Liu Kang: '''What the hell is going on?! '''Shao Kahn: '''Shang Tsung impersonated your master Raiden and led you on a quest for power! '''Shao Kahn: '''The more you killed, the more powerful he became! '''Shao Kahn: '''He planned to use this power against me and take over outworld, but he has failed miserably. '''Shao Kahn: '''Now I will kill you both and take over Earthrealm! '''Kitana: '''Shao Kahn has been destroyed. '''Kitana: '''You have brought life and prosperity, not only for Earth, but for this realm as well. Defend The Temple The zombies have changed to become immune to your attacks. Headless Zombies are immune to Liu Kang's Fireball. Normal Zombies are immune to Kung Lao's Hat toss. '''Liu Kang: '''I'll take the headless zombies, you destroy the others. '''Kung Lao: '''Let us end this once and for all! Hats Off To You Using only special moves, defeat your opponent. Out on a Limb 3 Toss your limbs Desire You '''Sonya: '''Blow you a kiss? '''Kabal: '''Maybe some other time. Red Light Green Light When your opponent is red, damage will be reflected back at you. Lord Of The Netherrealm Defeat the army of demons. An Offer You Can't Refuse '''Shang Tsung: '''If you can defeat Kitana, I will grant you anything you wish. Slime To Go Use Reptile's invisibility to avoid damage '''Reptile: '''You will feel the burn of you own acid slime! Master of Ice '''Sub-Zero: '''What business do you have with the Lin Kuei? '''Reptile: '''Lin Kuei? I have come only for YOUR head, Sub-Zero. '''Sub-Zero: '''A foolish endeavor... '''Sub-Zero: '''Lin Kuei, show yourselves! '''Reptile: '''I will taste your flesh! Unit 5...Alive? '''Cyborg: '''Unit 5 reporting...Location confirmed. Target acquired! Cyrax...Sektor...lock on to my position! '''Reptile: '''Hmm... If you can see through my cloaking ability... '''Reptile: '''I will need better camouflage to ambush your allies. Your armor will suffice. '''Cyborg: '''Combat engaged! Cyborg-Absord '''Cyrax: '''Unit 5...report! '''Sektor: '''You are not Unit 5! Imposter! Balls Out... '''Kano: '''I see you brought friends with you! The more the merrier! Catch Me If You Can '''Jax: '''I'm gonna bust up that mess you call a face and drag you back to headquarters crying like a baby! Avoid of block all of Jax's attacks for 25 seconds. Bloodbath Kano is hungry for some blood. Use your knife to make Ermac bleed. '''Kano: '''I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig! '''Ermac: '''Shao Kahn will not stand for this. '''Kano: '''You think I care, mate? I'm Baaaccckkkk... Defeat Inferno Scorpion This Force is Special? Defeat the main leaders of the Special Forces. '''Kano: '''Now we got ourselves a fight! We're All Vampires? '''Sindel: '''You are an abomination! '''Mileena: '''Shao Kahn no longer needs you. Time to die! Good To Be Queen Defeat three enemies in a nonstop endurance match. Each victory powers up Sindel. '''Sindel: '''One day I will be Queen. Scream Your Head Off '''Sindel: '''Bow to me or I will crush you with my scream! '''Mileena: '''Never! I'm So Special Watch out for special moves! '''Sindel: '''This will take but a moment. Flying Fists Of Fury Hit your opponent 30 times before time runs out. Big Payday The more you beat up your opponent the bigger reward you receive. '''Kitana: '''You will surrender what you have taken! The Shokan Inquisition '''Kitana: '''What have you done to Goro?! '''Sheeva: '''I have defeated him! His head shall adorn my quarters as proof of my victory! '''Kitana: '''I will cleave your body in two for what you have done! '''Sheeva: '''Come, Princess, so I can adorn these walls with your blood! The Bitch is Back '''Sheeva: '''AAhhhhhh!!! I will crush your face! '''Kitana: '''Not likely! Up In The Air Kitana cannot be harmed on the ground. '''Mirror Kitana: '''There can be only one Princess of Outworld. '''Kitana: '''And that person is ME! Deadly Dalliance A sorcery battle to the death! '''Quan Chi: '''Shao Kahn is wrong if he assumes he can send his lackey to wander here freely. '''Shang Tsung: '''I am here for my own purpose. '''Quan Chi: '''Even less reason to let you pass! Robot Buddies Robot buddies will help you and your opponent in battle. Super Drain The Super Drain switches back and forth between players. '''Shang Tsung: '''You are weakening! '''Kabal: '''I'll show you who's weak! It's Not My Baby '''Shao Kahn: '''You know this child is not mine! '''Shang Tsung: '''Do not unload your children on me! Bring It On! Defeat Baraka, Sindel, and Shao Kahn with one life bar. '''Shang Tsung: '''Outworld will be mine again. En-Lightning! Raiden can only use bolt. Nightwolf can only summon lightning. '''Raiden: '''There can be only one master of lightning! '''Nightwolf: '''You have lost faith in the Elder Gods! It is time you were replaced! '''Raiden: '''Someday, perhaps. But not by you, mortal. Earth is Screwed It can't be bad if it feels so good. '''Raiden: '''Leave this place or you will die. '''Kung Lao: '''What are you talking about, Raiden? '''Raiden: '''Earthrealm will be mine...I will take it for myself! '''Kung Lao: '''You aren't yourself, Raiden! But I will stop you if I must. Deadly Alliance! Raiden vs Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. '''Raiden: '''This Alliance must be stopped! '''Shang Tsung: '''You cannot defeat us both, Thunder God! '''Raiden: '''I must try! Hell Defeat your opponent. Your opponent receives many power ups to start the match. Who's There? '''Noob Saibot: '''I thought I heard footsteps... but I see no one... '''Smoke: '''Noob Saibot: '''Who is there? Brother On Brother Sub-Zero is injured, but not out. The sky rallies to his defense. '''Noob Saibot: '''You have grown strong, brother, but not strong enough! '''Sub-Zero: '''This battle will decide if you are right! Noob Unbound Ninjas have ambushed you in the Wastelands. Defeat them all. '''Noob Saibot: '''None of you will keep me from my goal. Grenade Toss Throw as many grenades into the bucket as you can in 30 seconds. You are awarded koins for every bomb that lands in the bucket. The Duel '''Stryker: '''Draw on the count of 3, partner! '''Mirror Stryker: '''I'm not your partner, buddy! '''Stryker: '''I'm not your buddy, pal! Lock N Load Can you survive only using your special moves? '''Stryker: '''Hold it right there! Life Swap 3 Every 5 seconds health will be swapped between players. This Is Insane! Can you defeat an army Shao Kahns? '''Stryker: '''I think I'm going to need backup... Madness Defeat your opponent. The more successful the attacks, the bigger your attack bonuses. '''Ermac: '''Your soul will join ours. Time Critical Kill your opponent quickly. '''Ermac: '''We are many! You are but one! Fists Of Fury Hit your opponent 30 times before time runs out. '''Ermac: '''We are many, you are but one. '''Shang Tsung: '''I will relish consuming you all. All The Right Moves You must connect with all your Special Attacks! '''Ermac: '''We shall show you a myriad of pains. '''Liu Kang: '''Bring it on! '''Ermac: '''Good, your resistance only makes it better. Army Of What? Can you defeat an army of Goros? '''Ermac: '''We do not think this is very fair. Low High Mileena must complete a series of tasks before defeating her opponent. '''Mileena: '''Kabal? '''Kabal: '''Mileena? '''Mileena: '''Shall we DANCE? Seek the Warmth Stay in the light or you will take damage. But I'm A Vampire! Mileena needs to express her vampiric tendencies. Quench her thirst for blood! Hyper Kombat 3 The game has been sped up. Can you react fast enough? Rock Your World '''Kitana: '''I will send you tumbling down this tower! Survive This Survive for 60 seconds. The longer it takes you, the harder it will become. '''Quan Chi: '''You dare challenge me? Hot Potato Shang Tsung will punish anyone whose defense falters. Damage your foe to stay alive! Puppet Master '''Quan Chi: '''Your mind is weak. I will enjoy sending you to your death. Mirror Realm You are your own worst enemy. Or is it that your controls have been remapped? '''Quan Chi: '''What sorcery is this!? '''Mirror Quan Chi: '''I was pondering that myself! Who Am I Can you adapt to changing characters every 20 seconds? Change Is A Good Thing Can you adapt to changing characters every 10 seconds? Hold On A Minute Can you adapt to changing characters every 5 seconds? Do The Robot You must connect with all your Special Attacks! '''Sub-Zero: '''Why was I created?! '''Sektor: '''To greater serve the Lin Kuei. '''Sub-Zero: '''No, I serve no one! Knock'em Clock'em Ninja Bot '''Ice Grenadier: '''Target Sighted. Objective - Disconnect head. '''Fire Rockateer: '''Defense systems activated. Enemy engaged. Four Arms Are Better Than Two Only Sheeva's special attacks do damage '''Sheeva: '''You are at a disadvantage, two arms! '''Raiden: '''Two is all I will need! Bloodthirst Sheeva is thirsty for blood. Quench her thirst by spilling the blood of Sindel! '''Sheeva: '''I will feast upon your blood. '''Sindel: '''You dare speak to your Queen this way? '''Sheeva: '''You are NOT my queen, Edenian! Lock On! Missiles will lock onto you throughout the fight. Boy That Guy Is Strong '''Sheeva: '''Let us see who has the more powerful attack. '''Goro: '''I will accept your challenge, Sheeva, but I will not hold back. End Game Your bloodlust on the battlefield has caught the eye of the Emperor. Do battle in Kahn' Coliseum to prove that you are the most fearsome warrior alive. '''Shao Kahn: '''Prove yourself to me! '''Shao Kahn: '''You have bested Goro, but you are no match for Kintaro! '''Shao Kahn: '''No... Kintaro has fallen! Mileena! Kill him! '''Shao Kahn: '''This cannot be! I shall take care of you myself. Your Pain Makes Me Stronger Prove that Shao Kahn can't be stopped. '''Shao Kahn: '''You can't beat me that easily! '''Raiden: '''I'll show you end game! '''Shao Kahn: '''Prepare to die! Missile Mayhem Survive until time runs out. Tap the incoming missiles to detonate them. Training: Slice Fatality Perform the displayed Fatality Input correctly using the screen. '''Shao Kahn: '''Check out the screen on the PS Vita system. '''Johnny Cage: '''Awesome! You can swipe the screen to do finishing moves. Bring Out Your Dead You must fight as a zombie. You have 10 zombies at your disposal. Slice Of Life Swipe the screen to slice fruit. Touch the Mortal Kombat Dragon and hold to block grenades. Perform an X-Ray before Stryker's super meter is full. Slicing or getting hit by 3 grenades will kill you. I Still Hate Teddies!! Show Mileena once and for all how much you despise teddies! '''Scorpion: '''You again... I do NOT want that teddy! '''Mileena: '''Take it! '''Scorpion: '''I STILL hate teddies! '''Mileena: '''Teddy just wanted to play! '''Scorpion: '''Goodbye Teddy! '''Scorpion: '''Playtime is over! Juggle This! Don't let Scorpion hit the ground! '''Scorpion: '''Help! Look Out! Use Mileena's Special moves to dodge incoming projectiles! Blood Shot Wipe away the blood to restore your view. Freddy's Coming For You Beware what lurks while you are sleeping. '''Sonya: '''NO!! Get out of my head! '''Freddy: '''I'm coming for you! Shake The Tree Shake the PS Vita system to have buff items fall from the sky. Kahn Time Fight as Shao Kahn! '''Shao Kahn: '''You are nothing! You've Got The Power The high ground has all the advantages! It's Official, You Suck! Kahn's taunt causes damage! '''Scorpion: '''Burn with me! '''Shao Kahn: '''You suck! Missile Fury Tap 10 of Sektor's missiles before they hit you. Better Lock Your Door Land each special attack within 25 seconds. '''Baraka: '''Let me show you how to use those claws. '''Freddy: '''I'll slice into your dreams! Head Strong Tap your kombatant before he explodes! Be careful! Needlessly tapping your kombatant may set him off! Do My Bidding Double-tap the screen to have your partner assist you. Ketchup and Mustard You can only damage an opponent of the opposite color. You will heal an opponent of the same color. Use the right stick to tag in the second player. Grab Your Crucifix You are starting out weakened. Pick up buff items to get stronger. Vertigo Shake up and down to unflip the world. Shake side to side to remove the tilt. Mining For Gold Tap the falling koins while avoiding bombs. Inflated Egos All kombatants have speed and damage boost. Training: Reflect Use the Reflect to send back 5 projectiles. Defeat Shang! '''Shang Tsung: '''You shall perish by fire. '''Kenshi: '''You can't kill what you can't hit! '''Shang Tsung: '''Impossible. You shall feel my wrath! Precision Striking Your missed and blocked attacks deal damage to you! Gonna Stay Up Late Your sight will be impaired over time. Pick up buff items to restore your sight. You Knew It Was Coming Tap the falling items to receive a random buff or debuff. Meat Johnnnny! You gain health by dealing damage. '''Johnny Cage: '''Whoa whoa WHOA. Not cool. '''Scorpion: '''Fatality? '''Johnny Cage: '''It's on! '''Johnny Cage: '''I don't feel so good. Frozen Payload Tilt the PS Vita system to move target reticle. Tap the screen to shoot ice from above. Baraka can only be damaged for 5 seconds after being frozen. Isn't This Marvelous Tap Johnny to have Johnny fight. '''Johnny Cage: '''So all I have to do is tap the screen to fight? '''Scorpion: '''Isn't that just for beginners? '''Johnny Cage: '''I guess? It might be fun. Lets give it a shot! Juggle II Don't let Sonya hit the ground! '''Sonya: '''Don't let me fall! Fire Away! Survive until time runs out. Tap the incoming fireballs to defuse them. '''Liu Kang: '''Show me what you can do! Real Skarlet Please Stand Up Mileena has a speed boost and takes less damage. '''Skarlet: '''I'm the real Skarlet! '''Mileena: '''I heard you were just a rumor? '''Skarlet: '''NO!!! I'll show you! Figure It Out Quickly figure out how to win! Krossing the Finish Line Reach the finish line before time expires! Avoid the missiles. Invisible Opponent Reptile takes no damage while invisible. '''Reptile: '''Do you see? '''Rain: '''Huh? Who's there? '''Reptile: '''Hissssss! '''Rain: '''If I could just use my Aqua Splash... Blind Basics Land all special attacks with 90 seconds Defeat Kabal! '''Kenshi: '''Whoa! What was that? '''Kabal: '''I'm Kabal! '''Kabal: '''Show me what the spirits have taught you blind swordsman! Good Touch, Bad Touch Opposite colors do damage. Tap Skarlet to change colors. Flawless Victory Defeat Kenshi with a flawless victory! '''Rain: '''Given enough time, I will defeat you flawlessly. '''Kenshi: '''I will not allow this! Bombs Away! Tap the falling bombs to detonate them. Detonate bombs close to your opponent to do extra damage. Never Sleep Again Beware what lurks while you are sleeping. '''Nightwolf: '''What? Where am I? '''Freddy: '''Welcome to my dream! Angry Johnny Dodge Johnny Cage's forceballs to reach him and hit him once. '''Kenshi: '''I can defeat you even when blindfolded. '''Johnny Cage: '''Come at me! My Baby! Stop the zombies from reaching Sheeva's baby. '''Sheeva: '''MY BABY!!!!! My Children Use Freddy Krueger to resurrect a Zombie to fight for him! Juggle III Don't let FAT Baraka hit the ground! '''Baraka: '''Rawr! Zombie Kahn Fight a zombified Shao Kahn while you are poisoned. Still Shakin' Shake the PS Vita system to have buff items fall from the sky. Tremor Shake the PS Vita system to launch your opponent into the air. Your opponent is only vulnerable when they are being juggled. '''Tremor: '''How could you keep me imprisoned for so long? '''Kano: '''Be thankful I didn't leave you there to die. '''Tremor: '''I will show you how grateful I am! FIGHT! She'll Be Back Survive until Skarlet can reform herself '''Nightwolf: '''Goodbye! '''Nightwolf: '''That makes me feel tingly inside! '''Kitana: '''You'll pay for this! '''Skarlet: '''I'm back!!! Hand Of The Elder God I Stun Jax and summon the Hand of the Elder God. A Tiny Grudge All kombatants have speed and damage boost. Shake, Rattle And Roll Shaking the PS Vita system will trigger earthquakes. Anyone standing on the ground at the time will be temporarily stunned. '''Kenshi: '''Having four arms does not make you strong. '''Sheeva: '''I will show you the meaning of strength. '''Kenshi: '''You will show me nothing, prepare to die! The Awakened Skarlet gains a damage boost everytime she lands a Blood Drop Teleport. Somehow Not As Threatening Your are armless and attacks deal bonus damage. '''Freddy: '''I'm gonna get you. '''Jade: '''I know your secret, Freddy, This is just a dream. '''Kitana: '''And you have no arms. '''Kitana: '''Haha. He's so cute now. Can we keep him? '''Freddy: '''I'll kill both of you slow! '''Jade or Kitana: '''How can this be happening? I don't believe in you! '''Freddy: '''But I believe in you! Miss Me? Dodge incoming projectiles! Imposter! Defeat Quan Chi with a stage fatality! '''Shao Kahn: '''Ha Ha Ha! '''Shao Kahn: '''These trees look hungry! '''Quan Chi: '''Die, Emperor! Double The Power The high ground has all the advantages! It Never Washes Out Use your water-based attacks to drain Skarlet's super meter. This Is Peachy Destroy Sektor's missiles before Earthrealm is lost. '''Sektor: '''Liu Kang, you cannot save Earthrealm from my missile barrage. '''Liu Kang: '''I will protect Earthrealm no matter the cost! '''Sektor: '''You leave me no choice. Vertigo II Shake up and down to unflip the world. Shake side to side to remove the tilt. Fire! Fire! Fire! Survive until time runs out. Tap the incoming fireballs to defuse them. '''Liu Kang: '''Show me what you can do! Tap This Tap the animated X-Ray icon to gain super. You will not gain super any other way. Screeching Halt Double-tap the screen to make Sindel scream. Killer Klones Kill all of the klones. Mining For More Gold Tap the falling koins while avoiding bombs. Time is up when you let too many koins hit the ground. Blood Bot Skarlet has become part of the Cyber Initiative. Skarlet can no longer infuse her attacks with blood and is now weakened. Nanobots Defeat Your Opponents! Hara-Kiri Kill yourself with your Blood Ball attack against an overpowered and invincible Mileena. '''Skarlet: '''I will not give you the pleasure of defeating me! '''Mileena: '''We will see about that! Juggle IV Don't let Mini Sektor hit the ground! '''Sektor: '''Overheating. System shutting down... Come On! Land a single melee attack on your opponent. Tap the incoming fireballs to defuse them. '''Johnny Cage: '''Come on! Unfair Advantage Movement in the arena is limited. Blood Shot II Wipe away the blood to restore your view and gain health. Arrow Pong Reflect Nightwolf's arrows back and forth. Play With Your Food You must finish the fight with less than 10% health remaining. '''Baraka: '''I love to play with my food! Tug On This Kombatants gain health by dealing damage. Cup Of Blood Smoke must spill the blood of his enemies. Stop, Drop And Roll Stay near Jade to deal damage and burn Jade. '''Smoke: '''Is it hot in here or is it just me? '''Jade: '''Uh... You're on fire. '''Smoke: '''Burn with me! '''Jade: '''Get away from me! '''Jade: '''It burns! Hand Of The Elder God II Kabal is invincible with armor on. Tap your opponent to break down their armor. Topless Kombat See if you can win topless! A Small Problem All kombatants have speed and damage boost. Use Your Head Rip off your head and toss it at your opponent. Defeat Ermac before time runs out. Klassic Kombat Defeat the Klassic Ninjas. '''Scorpion: '''You think you can handle us? '''Rain: '''I'll send you all to Hell! '''Scorpion: '''Go ahead and try! Figure It Out II Quickly figure out how to win! Losing Focus You will start losing your limbs if you take too much damage. Bad Feelings Tag team match. You start off with low health, but your partner will heal while off-screen. Forgotten Warrior Fight as Tremor. '''Tremor: '''I have been searching for you. '''Jax: '''How were you able to escape from prison? '''Tremor: '''The Black Dragon has many tricks, and now you will DIE!!! Fearless Tilt the PS Vita system to move target reticle. Tap the screen to shoot ice from above. Sonya can only be damage for 5 seconds after being frozen. Missile Mayhem Returns Defeat Sektor! Tap the incoming missiles to detonate them. Don't Call Me Yellow! Use your character's invisibility to hide from your opponent. Avoid being hit for 6 seconds. Buy That For A Dollar Don't let the Zombie push you around! '''Johnny Cage: '''Watch your feet! No One Puts Kintaro In The Box Movement in the arena is limited. Narcoleptic Kombat Falling projectiles will make you fall asleep. Repeatedly tap your character to wake them up. Maintain The Balance Tilt the PS Vita system to maintain the balance of the universe. Bloodshed Land all special attacks within 50 seconds. '''Skarlet: '''Try me out lizard boy! '''Reptile: '''Hssssssss… hsssssss… chomp... Come On Down! Tap the falling items to receive a random buff or debuff. Always Darkest Before The Dawn Shake PS Vita system to restore light. Shake That Super Shake to gain super. You will not gain super any other way. Kentoichi Slash your opponent before he slashes you on the count of 3. No cheating allowed! W.M.D. Sektor's missiles deal 100% damage if they hit. Firing Squad Survive until time runs out. Tap the incoming projectiles to destroy them. '''Liu Kang: '''Show me what you can do! '''Kung Lao: '''For the Shaolin! Kintaro Time Stop the Earthrealm heroes! '''Kintaro: '''I will use you as my chew toy! '''Johnny Cage: '''Funny, my friend named her cat after you! '''Kintaro: '''Die, filthy human! '''Johnny Cage: '''Listen, kitten. '''Sonya: '''Oh no you didn't! '''Kintaro: '''RAWWWWRRRRRR! Head's Up! Tap your kombatant before he explodes! Be careful! Needlessly tapping your kombatant may set him off! Cyber Shao Kahn Shao Kahn's power has infected you. Kill Shao Kahn to put an end to this curse. Moon Boots Both you and your opponent can Super Jump! Make It Rain Land all special attacks within 50 seconds. '''Stryker: '''Who or what are you? '''Rain: '''I'm Rain! '''Stryker: '''Show me what you're made of! Under Arrest! Tilt the PS Vita system to maintain the balance of the universe. Run Away Skarlet is injured but heals when under the blood spouts. Blood Shot III Wipe away the blood to restore your view and gain health. Under Pressure Avoid or Block all incoming attacks for 15 seconds. '''Freddy: '''Don't forget to block. '''Freddy: '''Freddy's coming for you! Dreamwalker Shake to gain a temporary Vampiric Touch boost. Double-tap the screen to gain a temporary damage boost and enter the Dream Realm. Levitate Tap the screen to knock Sindel out of the air. '''Sindel: '''Up,up and way! '''Sindel: '''Impossible! Ruin my fun? '''Rain: '''Playtime is over! Hit This! Land at least 60 hits in 60 seconds. '''Shao Kahn: '''You Kahn't touch this. '''Kung Lao: '''For the Shaolin! Still Peachy Destroy Sektor's missiles before Earthrealm is lost. '''Sektor: '''Liu Kang, you can not save Earthrealm from my missile barrage. '''Liu Kang: '''I will protect Earthrealm no matter the cost! '''Sektor: '''You leave me no choice. Hyper Kombat 4 The game has been sped up. Can you react enough? Life Swap 4 Every 3 seconds health will be swapped between players. Bloodray Quan Chi can only be killed in the Kill Zone. '''Jax: '''Your magic will not stop me from killing you, Quan Chi. Magnetic Floor Returns! Floor will randomly magnetize. Fruit Assassin Touch the Mortal Kombat Dragon and hold to block grenades. Swipe the screen to slice fruit. Juggle V Don't let them hit the ground! '''Kung Lao: '''For the Shaolin! What You Get! Dodge incoming projectiles! Stop-A-Head Throw 5 heads into the bucket in under 60 seconds! It's Electric Kenshi is continually charging up. Use your Lightning attack to reset Kenshi's buffs. Bombs Over Netherrealm Tap the falling bombs to detonate them. Detonate bombs close to your opponent to do extra damage. Busted! Your missed and blocked attacks deal damage to you! Klassic Threesome! Defeat the Female Ninjas. '''Jade: '''You think you can handle us? '''Kitana: '''I'll send you all to Hell! '''Jade: '''Go ahead and try! You Have To Be Kidding Me Defeat an army of 5 Shao Kahns. '''Stryker: '''I think I'm gong to need more than backup... Hand Of The Elder God III Noob is invincible with armor on. Tap Noob to break down his armor. Lost Tremor returns to prove his immense strength. '''Tremor: '''What? Where am I? '''Scorpion: '''I heard you were just a rumor? '''Scorpion: '''Prepare To Die! This Is Hell All kombatants have speed and damage boost. End Game II Use the knowledge the you have learned to defeat your opponents. '''Shao Kahn: '''Enough! Kill him! '''Shao Kahn: '''You have bested Skarlet but you are no match for Kenshi! '''Shao Kahn: '''No... Kenshi has fallen! Rain! Kill him! '''Shao Kahn: '''This cannot be! I shall take care of you myself.Category:Dialogues Category:Glossary Category:Mortal Kombat (2011)